Never get into a Fight with a Tiger
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: A gift story for my friend and fellow author, EmeraldMoonGem. When Ally and Rath have a boring day, and the fact that the power is out, the decide to have a play fight, only to have Ally discover Rath's weakness. Rated T for play fighting, one character almost wetting herself, and kissing. A boat load of tickles.


**(Here is a gift for my new friend, EmeraldMoonGem. Disclaimer - Ally Drewood belongs to me. The Grant mansion, and Rachel Jocklin belong to GoldGuardian2418. Ben 10 and all its Omnitrix aliens belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Spoilers to Friends Chase Away Boredom by GoldGuardian2418.)**

* * *

**Never get into a Fight with a Tiger**

* * *

It was in the middle of the evening, and Ally Drewood was on her back, on the floor, bored to death. She came over to her cousin Rachel's home, the Grant mansion, hoping to spice things up for the day. But, there was nothing to do the spicing up, and Rachel and Rook were out on a date, and would not be back until 9:00 p.m .She was simply bored stiff.

Sighing, she got up and flopped on to the sofa, letting her face land on the pillows. She even spoke to herself from on top of the pillows, her voice muffled. "When is this day going to get any better?"

"When will this day get any better. Rath hates boring days." Said the growling voice of the Appoplexian, Rath, who came in through the front door after a day of patrolling the city, and looked just as bored as Ally.

Ally looked up and saw the neutral, bored look in Rath's face.

"You bored, too?" She said.

"More bored than through a lecture about the growth of grass." Rath sighed as he sat down next to Ally and turned on the tv, only to find that it wouldn't turn on. "Hey, the stupid tv won't turn on."

"Whoops, I forgot to tell you. After that storm yesterday, the winds blew down the power poles that connected the Grant mansion to the others in the neighborhood. You guys may not have power for a while, until further notice." Ally said.

"Just Rath's luck. No baby men to beat up, and now, no tv. How is Rath suppose to keep himself entertained with no tv." Rath groaned as he did what Ally did a few moments ago. He then lay himself on the couch, while Ally got off, and he flopped on to the cushions. "Wake Rath up when something exciting happens." His voice muffled.

Ally chuckled softly, as she watched her friend with his face planted in the pillows. As she did this, she suddenly remembered the day when she was bored and Four Arms helped cheer her up by having a wrestling match, and it quickly turned into a tickle fight. As Ally thought about this, she then thought to herself, _If wrestling can help me out when I'm bored, why not Rath?_

Smiling, she went to Rath and shook him, waking him from his dreary sleep. "What?" He grumbled.

As he looked at Ally, Rath saw her get into a fighting stance, her fists up and moving them around. "Fight me, Rath." Ally said.

Rath was a bit surprised to see that Ally suddenly turned from an artistic little girl, to a tiny boxer. He sat up and looked at Ally for a moment until he said, "Rath don't want to fight with little sister." He shook his head as he spoke. He then got up, but then he stopped in his tracks when he heard Ally taunt him, playfully.

"Awe, what's wrong? Scared that you might lose to a 10-year-old human girl?" She giggled.

That one statement, that one, single, cocky statement, made Rath stand still and turn around, his eyes staring at her and his mouth formed a sinister, playful grin, his teeth glistening. "Now, you've done it. Let me tell ya something, Allison Teresa Drewood. Rath isn't scared of fighting a little girl, nor do Rath plan on it. Put 'em up!" He growled and chuckled as he unsheathed his claws and he and Ally circled each other for a few moments, until Rath playfully swat at Ally, but she ducked under him and tackled him to the floor.

"You can't beat me, Ally," Rath smiled and got on all fours, as did Ally, and they started circling each other again, this time they growled at each other. They then ran at each other and tussle all around, until Rath got the upper hand and started spinning Ally with his feet and gently kicked her to the couch. She landed on the soft cushions, and sat up, holding her head. She felt a bit dizzy, but she recovered quickly and ran back at the Apploplexian and the fight resumed.

"Show Rath what you got! Roar at me!" Rath encouraged Ally, and Ally made a tiny growl. This made Rath stop and look at her, dumbfounded.

"That's not how an Appoplexian roars. Let Rath show you." Rath said, and taking a big breath, he opened up his mouth and roared liked giant, loud jet engine. The force of the roar made Ally close her eyes, and her hair flew with Rath's breath, as if it was outside on a windy day.

* * *

Downstairs, Heatblast was busy putting away the laundry, when he heard the loud roar and his head shot up and look up at the ceiling.

"Ally!" He gasped, and he quickly ran out of the laundry room and ran up the stairs, determined to get to his surrogate little sister.

As he came to the living room, he stopped and his worry was gone in an instant. Ally and Rath were roaring at each other, and Ally was having a lot of fun, play fighting with her tiger friend.

Just then, Ally sucker punched Rath in the chin, and the tiger aliens groaned, but, since he had a much sturdier body, the same as Four Arms, he decided to fake a goofy faint.

Ally jumped in triumph, and then she saw her surrogate big brother chuckling and smiling.

"Heatblast! Why are you spying on us?" She joked as she ran to him and hugged him, and he gave her a noogie.

"I was worried that Rath was going to hurt you, but then I saw what was going on, and it was pretty cute." Heatblast said as he let her go. "But, you know what I know?" he whispered and motioned Ally to turn her head so he could whisper in her ear. " Rath is very ticklish. I saw Rachel tickle him once, and thought that you would like to try it out."

Ally's smile grew with mischief. "Yeah, I want to try it," She whispered back and the two crept up to Rath, who was still playing dead, and Heatblast grabbed the Appoplexian's wrists and held them apart, exposing the tiger aliens armpits.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Rath woke up, confused and annoyed.

"He's yours, Ally." Heatblast nodded.

"TICKLE ATTACK!" Ally shouted in delight, and she hoped onto Rath and started tickling him. To her surprise and delight, he started laughing his head off, his head shaking from side to side, his legs kicking, and his body squirmed.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! ALLY! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HO! RATH HATES TICKLE ATTACKS! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!" Rath roared with laughter as his armpits were tickled, the little girl's fingers digging into his armpits, making the tickling sensation explode around his underarms.

Ally then moved her hands to Rath's stomach and started tickling him there, and Rath's laughter grew louder and wild. His stomach was his biggest weak spot, and he never told anyone. But, as of now, Ally discovered it and was focusing her tickling right there.

Heatblast smiled and kept his grip on the strong alien, chuckling when he heard Rath squeal from time to time.

Finally, after bout five minutes, Heatblast told Ally to stop, and Ally ended the tickle attack, and Heatblast let go of Rath's wrists. Rath was breathless, and gasped for fresh air, but he giggled as well, a big smile on his face.

Ally, feeling sorry for him, crawled up to his face and hugged Rath around his neck, gently so as to not choke him, and Rath purred with affection.

"Thank you." Rath thanked the little girl.

"For what?" She asked, rubbing her face into Rath's neck, the fur trailing her soft cheeks.

"For making Rath's day not so very boring." Rath told her.

Suddenly, Rath quickly caught Ally's wrists and asked Heatblast to hold them for him.

"With pleasure," Heatblast smiled and took hold of Ally's wrists, and Ally was squirming to free herself, because she knew where this was going. She tittered as she looked up at Rath and saw his claws slowly hover over her armpits.

"You tickle Rath, Rath will tickle you." Rath stated, and without warning he started tickling Ally's underarms with his claws, poking and prodding them, and making sure he wasn't poking too hard so as to not hurt Ally with his sharp claws.

Ally was giggling and laughing hard, and tears streamed down her eyes, but they were happy, tickle tears. "AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!" Ally laughed, for she could not speak a word.

"Cootchie cootchie cootchie coo! Laugh it up, Ally! Because Rath won't stop until you burst." Rath chuckled darkly, and then switched from using his claws to using his fingers to tickle her underarms, and Ally almost made the two aliens deaf, because she screamed very loud that one of the windows got a small crack.

Ally kept laughing hard and loudly, for the tickling was torturous and maddening, but she was having a fun time.

"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO MORE TICKLES! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I'M GOING TO WET MYSELF! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Hearing that, and not wanting Ally to have an accident, Rath stopped his tickle torture and Heatblast scooped her up and rubbed her back to help Ally calm down. She gasped and giggled, but she was okay. Heatblast then put her down, and the little girl quickly left the room to relieve herself.

Ally then returned to the living room, and went over to Rath and gave him a hug. "Thanks for making my boring day not so boring, too." She smiled.

"No problem, little sister." Rath purred as he hugged her back.

Heatblast heard what Rath called Ally, and asked, "Ally, you never told me Rath was your surrogate big brother. Why?"

Ally looked over to her best friend and shrugged. "I guess I forgot to tell you. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course not. You can have more than one big brother." Heatblast smile warmly and lovingly, as he got up and gave Ally a loving kiss on her cheek. Ally blushed and smiled.

Just then, the lights on the ceiling, the lamps, and the cable and tv turned on.

"Hey, the power's back," Ally beamed.

"In that case, who's up for a movie?" Heatblast suggested, and Rath and Ally agreed. After selecting the movie, Heatblast inserted the DVD, and the three friends settled on the couch and watched the movie, and the rest of the day was no longer boring.

* * *

***Authors Note***  
**(Here's you gift EmeraldMoonGem. And, as it turns out, Ally's full name is Allison Teresa Drewood. I hope you enjoy it. Sparkling Lover out.)**


End file.
